1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for implementing a live-view function on a single-lens reflex camera are available. With the live-view function, time-series image of a subject are sequentially displayed on a liquid-crystal display, i.e., the images of the subject are displayed on a liquid-crystal display more like a moving image.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-133846 discloses a camera that includes a live-view imaging element, separate from a photograph imaging element for image capturing (still image recording), arranged in the vicinity of a viewfinder optical system. A retractably movable reflective mirror is arranged along a viewfinder optical path close to an eyepiece lens. With the reflective mirror set to and retracted from the viewfinder optical path, an observation light beam from a subject is selectively directed to the eyepiece lens or to the live-view imaging element. The camera thus performs the live-view function using an optical image focused in response to the live-view imaging element.